


Nightscapes

by givemeunicorns



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, OT3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/pseuds/givemeunicorns
Summary: Alucard dreams of his father's death, of the fear he holds and the guilt he carries. But he doesn't carry it alone anymore.





	Nightscapes

_Hands that were once familiar too him, that had once held him, and combed his hair aand dried his tears, reached for him, melting like wax as his father wasted. The room that held his childhood reeked with the smell of ash and rotting flesh, the smell of his father's death._

_“Our son...”_

     Alucard sat up with a start, gasping lungfuls night air. His lashes were damp and he scrubbed at his eyes in quiet fury, undone by his body, turned treacherous in his sleep. For a moment he wanted to scream, wanted to crawl out of his skin. To turn into an animal, and tear something apart. His rhoan mare huffed in her stall, pawing at the dirt, smelling the rage and fear boiling in his blood, pounding in his ears. Everything around him, a world teaming with life, snapped into sharp focus and in the space of one breath to the next, the anger and panic went out of him in a rush, leaving him feeling bone tired and rung out. He dropped his head into his hands, breathing deep the smell of animals and moldering hay and the familiar scent of their bodies next to him. He hadn't slept well since they'd left for Brila. Maybe it was the promise of the carnage that lay ahead of them, or sleeping in old barns was to similar to a life that laid behind. He only knew that his mind had begun to pull out the painful memoirs of loss, of guilt, and now that the box was open again he couldn't seem to keep it closed.

      An arm tightened around his waist, Trevor groaning as he shifted. On his other side, Sypha remained fast asleep, snoring quietly.

     “You alright,” the hunter asked, his voice rough with sleep.

     “Fine. Go back to sleep.”

     Trevor sat up instead, leaning into Alucard's body, reaching up to brush the golden behind ear, nose the line of his jaw. His breath on Alucard skin was warm and real and the half vampire suddenly felt terribly cold, his shirt damp with sweat.

     “You're shaking. Another dream?”

     Alucard let himself lean into the warm bulk of Trevor's body, savor the press of Sypha's thigh pressed against his own. The woman could sleep through a storm and at the moment he was glad for it. He was not good at tenderness these days, he was still learning how to lean on them. In his moments of weakness, sometimes having them both there and comforting him, was almost too much. After a long moment, he rested his head on Trevor's shoulder and nodded.

     “You want to talk about it?”

     “Not particularly.”

     They stayed that way for a long moment, Trevor's calloused fingers petting his hair as he remembered how to breath. A horse whickered softly in the stalls, Sypha shifted against him, half lifting her head off her arms.

     “S'everything alright?” she asked, her eyes half open.

     Alucard smiled softly at her, brushing her hair from eyes.

     “Fine now.”

     She frowned.

     “Bad dreams?”

     She didn't wait for him to answer, just grabbed his wrist and pulled him down next to her in the hay, half lying on top of him, head on his chest. Trevor laid down beside them, pulling his cloak over them like a blanket, his arm sliding back around the dhampire's waist.

     “You're safe,” Sypha said, her voice barley a breath against his skin, “We have you. You're safe.”

     Somewhere in the night, an owl called and Alucard slipped back into dreams. Kinder dreams, of warm arms, loving voices, of days spent in the bright light of day, and a heart that felt light under his ribs.

 


End file.
